El emperador se alza
by El Rudo
Summary: No se puede complacer a todo el mundo, pero un peliblanco en la familia más ruidosa de su ciudad, es alguien que jamás deja de intentarlo.


Disclaimer: Loud House no me pertenece, es propiedad de Chris Savino y Nickelodeon.

 **Capítulo uno: El loco emperador Linc**

Ya era tarde un día Lunes, un horrible Lunes de clases, pero como suele pasar a esas horas, toda la familia Loud estaba cenando, todos excepto un pequeño peliblanco, el único barón de la familia, Lincoln Loud, quien había terminado su cena antes, ese día, una inusual voracidad no le dejaba saborear su comida y al darse cuenta su estómago estaba lleno y su plato vacío, tras lavar sus trastes y ordenarlos se fue al segundo piso pensando en qué hacer para matar el tiempo, ya había leído sus comics de Ace Savy y su próxima edición aún no estaba a la venta, por lo que no tenía nada que hacer, pero por su astuta mente pasó una gran idea al ver la habitación de Lisa.

-Quiero que arda Troya o que se congele -Pensó mientras tomaba el arsenal de guerras de nieve de Lisa, pasaron 15 minutos en los que él había preparado un ingenioso sistema para poder llevar a cabo su próximo juego a base de unas cuerdas, las sillas con ruedas y muchas amarras, al revisar desde el segundo piso cómo iban las cosas, vio que sus hermanas mayores seguían cenando, pero las pequeñas ya habían terminado, por lo que apuntó a la mesa de los chicos, amarró una de sus poleras a un palo de hockey de Lynn y lo amarró a la baranda de la escalera, conectó un ventilador para que su bandera ondeara al viento y gritó con el megáfono de Lisa.

\- Mientras la bandera del loco emperador Linc se alce en los cielos, ¡Jamás habrá paz! -Gritó mientras lanzaba algunas armas ligeras del arsenal de Lisa al primer piso y empezó a disparar contra la mesa de los niños.

\- Eso no es viento, es el ventilador de secado de cabello de Leni… -Trató de decir Lisa siendo interrumpida por una munición de su propio rifle de nieve.

\- ¡Esta… sensación! -Pensó Lisa mientras trataba de procesar la sensación que la invadía, fallando miserablemente, sus ojos estaban perdidos, pero distinguió perfectamente la ametralladora de nieve de su propia creación, y sin darse cuenta ya estaba disparando contra Lincoln- ¿¡Te atreves a atacarme con mis armas!? -Gritó frenéticamente Lisa.

\- ¡Cúbranse! -Gritó Lana mientras daba vuelta la mesa para usarla como escudo, seguido a lo que se puso a empujarla, Lisa la ayudó pues vio el disparador de su tanque de nieve usado ahora como torreta, pero sus esfuerzos fueron en vano, un solo proyectil bastó para dejar a las menores perdidas entre la nieve.

\- ¡Mamá Linc…! -Trató de acusar Lola mientras salía de la nieve descubriendo su posición, y siendo callada por un proyectil que llegó directo a su cara.

\- Así no se gana una guerra ¡Princesita! -Gritó Lincoln mientras lanzaba al primer piso la super lanza-bolas de Lisa.

Lana tomó un tipo de rifle de nieve y apuntó a la cabeza de Lincoln, disparó, pero no se dio cuenta del escudo transparente que Lincoln portaba.

\- ¡Adelante mis esclavos de la mesa de los chicos! ¡Sometan a los debiluchos que se hacen llamar grandes! ¡Así lo ordena su loco emperador! -Gritó Lincoln lanzando un equivalente a granadas de nieve inactivas y otros tipos de armas de nieve a la mesa de los grandes, Lana no lo pensó dos veces y disparó contra la mesa de los grandes.

\- ¡Ahora sí amiga! -Gritó Luna al recibir el ataque de Lana directo en la cara mientras lanzaba una de esas granadas.

\- ¡Granada! -Gritó Lisa mientras sacaba a Lily de ahí, Lana, Lucy y Lola se habían reagrupado y saltaron para tomar refugio refugiaron detrás de uno de los sillones.

\- Oh espíritus de la guerra… -Trato de conjurar Lucy siendo detenida por un estruendo fruto del impacto de la artillería ataque que ahora Lincoln manejaba.

\- La guerra las ganan los combatientes, ¡No los dioses! -Gritó Lincoln.

-Ten Lucy. -Dijo Lisa mientras le pasaba un equivalente a metralleta de nieve.

\- ¡Cúbranse! -Gritó Lola mientras trataba de sostener el sillón.

En ese momento impactó un golpe de la super lanza bolas contra el sillón-trinchera de los chicos.

\- ¿¡Qué te pasa Lynn!? -Gritó Lana.

\- ¡Ustedes atacaron primero! -Respondió Lynn al tiempo en que Luna lanzaba otra granada.

\- ¡No! ¡Fue Lincoln! -Gritó Lola.

\- ¡Loco emperador Linc para ti mocosa! -Gritó Lincoln mientras activaba uno de los equipos más grandes descargando una lluvia de nieve hacia Lola.

\- ¡Emperador mis polainas! ¿Es todo lo que tienes Linky? -gritó Lisa mientras usaba una de las sillas para cubrir a Lola. -Bien princesita, nos ayudarás a ganar esto ¡O te despides de tu aprobación en historia! ¿Me en-ten-dis-te? -Amenazó Lisa apuntándole directamente a la frente a su hermana. -Bien, toma. -Dijo con su tono de guerrillera mientras le pasaba otra arma.

\- ¡Detente en este instante jovencito! ¡No me hagas castigarte! -Gritó Lynn Loud sr desde atrás de la mesa de los grandes que ahora era refugio de todos menos Lynn y Luna quienes estaban atacando a la mesa de los chicos.

\- La bandera de mi imperio ¡Sigue adornando el cielo! -Gritó Lincoln respondiendo a su padre. -Mientras siga así, mi loco imperio no será doblegado. -Finalizó apuntando con el cañón a la mesa-escudo de los grandes.

Lynn sr, Lori y Leni empujaron la mesa y la lograron mantener en su lugar tras el impacto del cañón.

Una vez el recibieron el impacto Lori salió del muro y se dispuso a correr contra su hermano, pero en ese momento pensó que era mejor idea derribarlo desde ahí, por lo que lo apuntó con el rifle *boom* volvió a disparar el mortero, logrando esquivar el golpe, pero Lola no tuvo tanta suerte, quedando semi enterrada en la nieve.

\- ¡Se acabó! ¡Chicas! La que tome esa bandera tendrá el doble de mesada por un mes. -Gritó Lynn sr antes de recibir un golpe directo en la cara, pero su inspiración acabó haciendo que varias de sus hermanas se lanzaran escaleras arriba tratando de alcanzar la "bandera".

\- ¿Se unen contra mí? ¿¡Contra su amado emperador!? ¡Traidoras! -Gritó Lincoln activando el mortero de nieve.

Un disparo bastó para dejar a Lori fuera de combate sobre Lola aún sin poder volver al combate.

Ante eso las demás se pusieron a cubierto.

\- ¡Y te hiciste llamar sirvienta de mí imperio! -Gritó Lincoln cubriéndose con su escudo del ataque de Luna mientras le disparó a Lynn quien con una cuerda intentó enlazar la bandera.

\- ¡El poder te ha corrompido hermano! -Gritó Luna.

\- ¡Soy el loco emperador Linc! ¡Que no se te olvide! -Gritó lanzando una granada de nieve a los ductos de ventilación.

\- Suspiro… - *Boom* salió Lucy disparada entre un montón de nieve cayendo encima de Lori.

Lincoln no notó que Luna había lanzado otra granada, estaba demasiado entretenido viendo esa escena.

*Boom* estalló la granada, cuando fue derribado de su mortero

\- ¡Es nuestra oportunidad tomen la bandera! -Gritó Lisa seguido a lo que Luna y Leni aprovecharon de subir la escalera tratando de alcanzar la bandera sin darse cuenta de las minas explosivas de nieve en los peldaños de la escalera. -Bobas- Dijo Lisa mientras se disponía a salir de la casa escondiéndose en el caos.

La explosión dejó a las dos invasoras fuera de combate cayendo sobre la suave nieve de interiores.

Cuando volvió a su "centro de comando" estaba en la trayectoria de un proyectil de forma muy peculiar, tampoco era muy rápido, y lo recibió con la mano.

\- ¿Qué haces aquí señor cocos? – Gritó Lincoln, mirando a su alrededor. – Por favor Luan, ¡Espero que sea una broma! ¿Entiendes? -contó un mal chiste digno de Luan, causando que sus hermanas suspiraran, *kjjj* - ¡Ahí estás! -Gritó Lincoln apuntando hacia un bulto de nieve, Luan salió de ahí justo a tiempo para evitar el mortero, pero al ver al señor cocos volando tan cerca, no pudo dejarlo solo, era su alma gemela, por lo que lo tomó entre sus brazos, y al verlo más detenidamente vio la granada de nieve que tenía entre sus brazos

-Lincoln, tú…*Boom* -Finalizó la comediante y de paso acabó con sus tiempos de combatiente.

En ese momento salió su madre usando su traje especial para el "Luan-calipsis" además de la super lanza-bolas y un escudo, al ver esto Lincoln activó los demás ventiladores generando una tormenta de nieve, dejó su escudo y casco en el suelo y se deslizó por las escaleras, con las cuerdas con las que operaba la artillería camufladas y discretamente conectadas a su mano, portaba una metralleta de nieve se puso frente a frente a su madre.

\- Rita la grande, la legendaria destructora de mil reinos, mis tropas gritaron tu nombre antes de incontables batallas. -Decía Lincoln a su, algo desconcertada madre, a pesar de eso dejó escapar algunas risas. - ¡Tú leyenda hoy llega a su fin! -Finalizó haciendo a su artillería apuntar en múltiples direcciones.

Rita tomó la bazuca de nieve que estaba en el piso, sin poder apuntar a su objetivo, quien se había escondido en la nieve que ahora parecía una ventisca.

\- Más peligroso que lobo alvino en la nieve. -Gritó Rita tratando de encontrarlo.

En ese momento recibió un impacto en su espalda y al voltearse se dio cuenta de que provenía de las armas ligeras del segundo piso, en ese momento Lincoln salió de la nieve del piso habiendo amarrado las piernas de su madre.

Rita no dudó en dispararle con la bazuca a quema-ropa el impacto fue bastante grande, lo que ayudó a Lincoln a volver a enterrarse en la nieve, puso a su artillería a cubrirlo mientras volvía al segundo piso.

\- ¡Cobarde! -Le gritó Rita mientras se ponía a cubierto.

\- Caerás rápido Rita la conquistadora, ya he perdido demasiado tiempo. -Dijo poniendo a su artillería a apuntarla. - ¡Sométanse a su loco emperador Linc! -Gritó Lincoln.

\- ¡Al fin te tengo! -Gritó Lynn a un sorprendido Lincoln mientras saltaba sobre él, Lincoln reaccionó y levantó su escudo para protegerse de la bazuca con la que Lynn lo estaba apuntando.

\- ¿Y Luan es la bromista? -Dijo con aire triunfal. – ¡Jordan murió! -Gritó Lincoln de improviso asustando un poco a su hermana, en ese momento volvió a esconderse en la nieve mientras cambiaba los objetivos del ataque de su artillería, actualmente sólo quedaban Lisa, Lana y Lynn. -No puedo creer que el emperador se esconda-*Boom* estalló una granada en los pies de Lynn, en ese momento Lincoln salió y la remató con su rifle, dejándola derrotada y sin poder moverse sobre la nieve. *Boom* volvió a sonar como la explosión de una granada.

\- Lisa, ¿En serio no pensaste que notaría que escapaste? -Dijo tranquilamente mientras volteaba y disparaba a la mesa del pasillo.

\- ¿Cómo supiste que estaba aquí? – preguntó Lisa expresando su frustración en su voz.

\- Tú no caerías en las bombas ocultas en el pasillo, pero tus robots sí. -Dijo Lincoln mientras su mortero giraba para apuntar a Lisa, quien seguía en el suelo. - ¿Algo que decir?

\- ¡Un emperador sin bandera no tiene imperio! -Gritó Lisa desconcertando a su hermano.

En ese momento Lincoln volteó y vio que Hops había robado su polera-bandera.

\- ¡No! -Gritó Lincoln arrodillándose.

\- ¡Hops! -Gritó Lana abrazando a su rana.

Todas las hermanas que seguían pudiendo ponerse de pie se abalanzaron sobre ella, y la levantaron sin dificultades mientras clamaban su nombre.

\- Como diría Lucy… suspiro- Dijo activando su artillería sepultando a todas sus hermanas.

\- ¡Lincoln! -Gritaron al unísono a su hermano quien se sentía levemente decepcionado por no poder forzarlas a decirle emperador, pero fue derrotado.

En ese momento Lincoln activó la calefacción y la nieve empezó a evaporarse rápidamente.

Todo el desastre se limpió solo, gracias a la suavidad de la nieve de interiores de Lisa, nada se rompió.

Sólo las mesas estaban fuera de lugar, y algunos platos y cubiertos de la mesa de los grandes.

Al subir Rita y Lynn miraron con completa desaprobación a Lincoln, o eso trataron, se habían divertido mucho en esa guerra.

\- ¡A tu habitación Jovencito! -Ordenó Rita, no había desastre para mandarlo a limpiar.

Al entrar a su habitación se acostó en su cama fingiendo tristeza, él también se había divertido como nunca esa tarde, seguido a lo que entró su madre y se sentó junto a él.

\- Así que, ¿Destructora de mil reinos? -Dijo su madre mientras empezaba a hacerle cosquillas.

\- ¡Basta mamá! -Gritó Lincoln tratando de liberarse.

\- ¡No puedes vencer a una leyenda! -Gritó Rita mientras intensificaba las cosquillas.

Una vez acabaron las risas, Rita abrazó a Lincoln y puso una cara de tristeza.

\- ¿Por qué hiciste eso Lincoln?

\- Es que se veían tan aburridos en su comida en familia… ¡La familia es para pasar buenos momentos! -Respondió con una inocencia que conmovió a su madre, no podía responder a eso, en especial porque ella estuvo a punto de quedarse dormida en la mesa en varias ocasiones.

\- Lo sé hijo. -Respondió sin saber cómo continuar, pero no hizo falta cuando Lincoln la abrazó, y ella sólo correspondió al abrazo.

\- Entonces… ¿Estoy en problemas?

\- No, mi pequeño emperador. -Dijo revolviendo su cabello mientras se levantaba. -Pero no podrás jugar tu vídeo-juego por un mes. -Dijo tomando la vieja consola que estaba sobre su mueble.

\- ¡En mis tiempos esto no pasaba! ¡Mi imperio volverá a levantarse! -Gritó con su puño en alto, a lo que su madre devolvió una sonrisa mientras cerraba la puerta, pasaron unos minutos antes de que la puerta volviera a abrirse.

\- ¡Hey Linky! -Saludó Lori entrando sin tocar a la habitación.

\- Hola Lori, veo que estás bien. -Dijo el peliblanco sentándose en su cama.

\- Si, supongo que sí, oye, ¿Qué fue todo eso de la guerra de nieve? -Preguntó acariciando su cabello, Lincoln no pudo responder pues fue empujado por Lori. - ¿Sirvienta de tu imperio? -Agregó mientras se sentaba en la espalda de su hermano.

\- ¡No te atreverías! -Gritó Lincoln sabiendo lo que vendría. - ¡No de nuevo! -Agregó resignado.

\- Tómalo como una nueva esperanza de paz, emperador. -Dijo burlonamente mientras empezaba a hacerle cosquillas en la planta de sus pies, desatando una ola de carcajadas y de intentos de liberarse, por parte de Lincoln, sabía que no podría ganarle a su hermana mayor en términos de forcejeo, pero por reflejo decidió tratar de salvar algo de su libertad.

Una vez se terminó la "rebelión" de Lori ambos se sentaron y Lincoln cayó rendido sobre el regazo de su hermana.

\- ¿Sabes Linky? Literalmente esta fue, por mucho, la mejor cena familiar. -Dijo Lori acariciando su cabello.

\- Entonces mi imperio cumplió su propósito. -Respondió sonriente a su hermana quien se sorprendió al imaginar el propósito de su hermanito. - La comida en esa mesa es tan aburrida. -Finalizó Lincoln.

\- Gracias Linky. -Dijo Lori levantándose, le dio un beso en la frente a Lincoln. -Buenas noches. -Se despidió cerrando la puerta de su habitación, pasó media hora y Lincoln tuvo que levantarse para usar el baño, de camino en el pasillo se topó con LEni quien lo miró con una cara de absoluto miedo.

\- ¡Hola Lin…! -Leni detuvo su saludo y se arrodilló. - ¡Rey-perador Linky!

\- Hola Leni, y ya no soy el... "rey-perador".

\- ¡Oh… Hola Linky! -Dijo Leni levantándose y con su tan familiar semblante alegre, cosa que revitalizó al chico. - ¿Ahora debo obedecer a la rana de Lana?

\- No Leni, esa rana no da órdenes… Y no le pide a nadie que te de órdenes.

\- ¡Que alivio! Pensé que tendría que aprender a cazar moscas, ¡Eugh! Y hablando de comida, debes tener cuidado, si comes tan de prisa, todo se irá directo a tus muslos, y luego explotarás. Dijo Leni siguiendo su camino, dejando desconcertado a Lincoln, quien empezaba a sentir un tic nervioso en su ojo.

\- Bueno, esa fue la caída del emperador, derrotado por una rana, pero valió la pena, fue la cena más divertida que he tenido, y bastó con ver a la gruñona Lori, para saber que todas mis hermanas también se habrán divertido.


End file.
